I Shall Believe
by CloudNine
Summary: The alternate ending for Season 2! What should have happened during the Departure. What if things had ended differently with Max and Liz? Isabel and Alex? Michael and Maria? Here is how Season 2 should have ended!


I Shall Believe

Some say that when you miss someone it will only last for a little while, soon your life will be filled with new activities and new people, but I'm not sure if it's the same for me. There will never be a time that I don't miss Alex. People can believe what they want, but to forget someone is to forget that you ever loved them. I never want to stop loving Alex.

At this point, I'm sure that Max would look at me and slowly allow a grin to form around his lips. He would then begin to tell me that my life would change and there's no way to determine the future and what it holds. I smiled, picturing Isabel who would shake her head at Max, quick to disagree. Michael would then look at Maria, to see a sign of hurt as she remembered Alex, but Maria would smile for the first time at Michael, remembering the night before and how wonderful it was to form a memory with Michael. He would smile back, take her hand and look back at me and I would quickly change the subject, for fear that it would make things too uncomfortable.

Or at least I would try to, Isabel may want to continue the conversation and ask everyone how he or she felt about it and if they still thought of him. It had been only a couple weeks and the departure of Tess had taken our minds of off Alex for a while. Maria would quickly explain what she missed most about Alex and more so then not it would be his corny jokes or his odd ideas and exciting stories. We would laugh, remembering every detail about Alex and what each of us missed most about him. Kyle would be the next to speak; explaining how much he missed being able to vent to Alex about the whole Martian thing. We would laugh momentarily and then Isabel would choke up, trying to explain how intensively and deeply she missed Alex. Max would look at me and soon would follow all of the other eyes, awaiting my response. To break the silence, Michael would speak up about Alex's knowledge to random things. I thought of speaking, the words were near my tongue, but Max would say it before me, how interested Alex was in the alien situation and how much he wanted to know.

I mumbled something and Isabel asked me to repeat it, I began to say how much I missed the "girl talks" he and I and Maria would have, where he could freely rant about Isabel, about life and about quirky teenager things. In return, he would listen eagerly to Maria's different kind of relationship with Michael. And sometimes, after Maria had left, Alex would stay out on my porch, relaxing in a lawn chair and listen to every detail about Max. He would laugh at what he thought was sweet and roll his eyes when he'd had enough of the details. He was everything I needed everything I had wanted and the one thing that I didn't think I would ever have to lose.

At this point I would be crying, trying my hardest not to sob. I would see Maria lean up against Michael, resting her head on his shoulder and I would watch Isabel wrap her arms around herself, crying softly. Max would take my hand and whisper quietly in my ear "You won't ever have to worry about losing anyone else, Liz. I'm not going anywhere."

I woke up in Maria's bed, freezing. It was around five. I reached for her a sheet or something to wrap around myself, but I saw her lying next to me curled in a tight ball. I sat up, removing the fallen strands of hair from my face. I glanced outside to see the sun barely peaking above the mountains. I collapsed on the couch in the family room, noticing the dried Kleenexes and empty coffee mugs sitting aimlessly on the coffee tables.

"Morning Liz," Sean said, walking in and sitting in the chair across from me.

I shook my head, not able to reply.

"You want to talk about it now?" He asked, leaning forward. He was referring to a mistake I had made the night before. Strangely enough, everything in me wanted to position myself next to him and not leave until everything else faded away. "You want something to drink? Parker, talk to me here." He began to move next to me on the couch when I stood up.

"I need to find Maria." I barely got out and rushed back to her bedroom, whipping past the beads that her mom was determined to cascade on all the doors. "Maria," I gently shook her.

"Whah?" She groaned, turning over. She bolted up, moving her hair away from her eyes. "Liz. Oh, Liz. No…no…" She began to shake her head as I sat next to her, putting my arms around her trying to comfort her. She began to sob, her entire body shaking in my arms. "I didn't think it would end like this."

"Come on, Maria." I reached for her arm and stood up. She balanced against me, barely able to hold herself up. I motioned towards the door and she nodded her head.

Walking out to the Jetta she got in and slammed the door, forcing the key into the ignition she bitterly sighed.

"I can't believe this is happening." She shook her head and rested her arms on the stirring wheel. "Why did things have to end like this, Liz? Is it possible to lose two of the people you love the most in a matter of a week? Is that even possible in the world of physics or whatever you live in." Maria shook her head, looking up at me. I was taken back by her question; it was hard to answer because honestly I had no idea if it was even possible. Maybe this was some kind of mind warp that Tess had done for us to realize how much we love them. Maybe Tess wasn't that bad after all. Or maybe, in reality, she was pregnant with Max's baby and they had returned home early this morning and all that I had left was the small necklace that sat in my pocket.

"I wish Alex was here," Maria sobbed. The car was still off and we were still positioned in her driveway.

"Me too." I mumbled, looking down at my wrinkled pants.

If he were here he would be sitting in the back, relaxing, eating something or another, perhaps cold pizza. Maybe it would have been like the pizza we had eaten the night after we had looked at prom pictures at the Crash Down. Because he had came, he was late, but he arrived and as Maria and I cleaned up, he scooted in between Tess and Isabel and laughed at the memories and pictures of prom.

After they had …returned home, Alex wouldn't have left our side. He would be sleeping on the floor at Maria's eager to be alone, but longing for company from his friends. Alex would have suggested we go to the Evan's house and make sure that they're okay. Then go to Sheriff Valenti's and ask him how he was doing. After everyone was taken care of, after I was home safe and Maria was asleep in her bed, after the Evan's had come out of denial and after Sheriff Valenti saw "the bright side of things." Alex would go home and sit on his bed and play his bass, listen to the Rolling Stones and try his hardest to comprehend things.

"If he were here, they probably wouldn't be gone." Maria shook her head.

I looked at her, trying my hardest to agree with what she said, but something was holding me back. There was no way I could actually admit they were gone. I couldn't even bring myself to admit that Alex was gone.

"Maybe…maybe something went wrong and they're at the Granalith." I suggested.

"Right, Liz. That would be nice, wouldn't it?" She forced a smile as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Maria, please let's just go." I didn't want to scare Maria; I didn't want her to realize how boggled my mind was at that moment. All I wanted to do was make one thing clear; Max wouldn't just leave. He loved me more then that. Or at least I thought he did.

"Right Liz, kill me just a little bit more, please."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled after a few minutes of driving.

"No, don't be sorry. The last thing we need today are regrets." Maria sped up, passing a few cars and then getting off the highway and entering the desert area which we had driven through so many times. It looked emptier than it had in the past and now more then ever I wanted to rewind to when we first discovered the Granalith.

The grimy street were deserted except for our dust infested Jetta that made its way through. We were about ten minutes from our destination and the car was completely silent. The sun was rising, its rays beating down onto the hot ground. I rested my forehead on my hand and looked out the window, eager to find some sign that allowed me to realize that Max didn't leave.

"Maria, wait, stop." I quickly said, sitting up to see a pile of something or another that was camouflaged from the dust that flew from the tires on the car.

"What…what is it?" She asked, swerving the car to the side of the road as I threw open the door, eager to discover what the pile was. Approaching it, I saw it move. It felt almost like every bit of air left in me escaped at that moment. I began to run, sliding onto the ground and softly touching it, moving it over. What I saw I wasn't sure how to comprehend.

"Isabel." Maria yelled, rushing over to me and kneeling down next to me.

She was crying and her tears were forcing the dust to become splotches of mud on her face.

"What happened?" I pleaded, moving her hair away from her moist cheeks.

"They took Max," She mumbled, gripping her side in pain.

"Who, Isabel?" Maria asked, moving closer.

"I…I don't know!" She shook her head, her hair attaching to her cheek.

"Can you remember anything?" I asked.

"No, no they can't." She yelled, then began to sob.

"Come on, let's get the Sheriff." I glanced at Maria who helped me support Isabel. Driving to Valenti's, it was silent once again. I sat in the back with Isabel; her head rested on a jacket that was thrown in the back. I tried to sooth her, brushing her hair away from her face, but when she wasn't sobbing she was muttering things that were incoherent. Maria looked in the review mirror, her eyes glazed with tears. I knew what she was thinking and I couldn't help but think the same thing. Whoever did this to Isabel had Max and did something to Michael. I couldn't breath steadily until we reached Valenti's, I felt like I had no air left to breathe.

I swung open the door with my foot and tried my best to bring Isabel in, one arm around my shoulder and the other around Maria's.

I heard rustling in the family room as Valenti approached.

"What? No, no!" He yelled, reaching for Isabel and helping us carry her to the couch. Kyle was nowhere in sight as Sheriff begun to ask us numerous questions.

"I thought they got away fine." He mumbled, trying to get some kind of verbal response out of Isabel.

"We just found her by the side of the road." Maria stood back.

"How far from here?" He asked.

"Um…it…was about ten minutes from the Granalith." I tried to get out as I sat down in the chair nearest the couch. "Is she alright, Sheriff?" I asked.

"I don't know Liz. Taking her to the doctor would be too risky…if…" He shook his head and rushed to the kitchen. "I'm going to clean her up, see what happened. Wait," He was yelling to us from his position in the kitchen. He poundedhis hands against the sink, slowly turning around. "Where are the others?"

I glanced at Maria as she looked back at Valenti.

"We only found Isabel."

-

"Well what can us four, non-alien, humans do about this?" Kyle asked later that night. Isabel was resting on the couch just feet away from us. We sat at the kitchen table, eager for the other's opinions.

"I don't know, but we're not just leaving them out there." I quickly said.

"And once Isabel comes to, she'll want to do the same thing." Maria spoke up.

"But what if she never "comes to" Maria? What if what happened to her was alien related and she'll never be better. What if, the little space ship home backfired and just spewed them out everywhere…maybe the others aren't even in the same piece, maybe they're all dead and she barely survived-"

"Oh, listen to yourself! Not in the same piece, what are you talking about?" Maria began to tense up, fighting back tears.

"Listen, we'll just have to go to the Granalith and explore our options on what happened." Valenti spoke up.

"Who's going to stay here with Isabel?"

"Liz?" Valenti looked over at me.

I quickly nodded my head.

"Yeah, sure…sure…"

"Alright, Liz…if you need anything…anything at all, or if Isabel comes out of it…call me, please." He picked up his cell phone and stuck it in his coat pocket.

"Yes, of course." I mumbled. He turned to leave as I reached for his arm. "Bring him back to me, Sheriff…please." I begged.

"I'll do my best, Liz." He smiled.

I returned to the couch where I sat next to Isabel. She moved in her sleep, quickly bringing her hand to her forehead, rubbing it in pain. I watched her for a while, every move, and every breath. Making sure she wouldn't go anywhere. I wasn't sure where Max was at that moment, but I knew that she had some answers. I thought of Alex, and what he would be doing if Isabel were in this condition. He would stay by her side, give her water, anything to make her feel better. He would talk to her, even while she was out of it. He would want to be the first one to see her eyes flutter open. He would be so worried about Max and the others, trying to do everything to keep them safe. He would try to comfort me when he wasn't with Isabel, trying to make the mood lighten in some way. Eventually, he would break down and I would put my arm around him, trying my best to comfort him. He never cried much, but I knew that if he saw Isabel in this condition he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Why are you crying?" I heard Isabel mumble. I slowly moved, as not to cause her anymore pain in her body.

"Are you okay?" I quickly wiped my tears and moved to the floor, kneeling next to her.

"I think so." She brushed her palm against her forehead. "I don't know what happened. We never even made it to the Granalith." She looked over at me, tears imbuing her eyes.

"We didn't find Max and Michael…or Tess." The words slowly emerged from my mouth, as softly as possible.

"What happened?" She asked, running her fingers over her forehead, trying her hardest to think back.

"Never mind that, sleep…you need your rest." I retrieved the blanket from the waist and tried to sooth her with it.

"I have to find them, Liz. Their lives depend on it." Slowly she sat up, closing her eyes tightly.

"What are you going to do?" I quickly asked, sitting next to her.

"I have to try and dream-walk…if they're in the condition I was minutes ago, they'll let me in." She mumbled, her strength not fully returned.

"You don't have to do this now, Isabel. You may not be strong enough-"

"No!" She yelled, shaking her head quickly. "It's not working." She was beginning to get angry, trying to force her powers.

"Okay, um, do you need a picture?" I asked.

"Yes, try that." She nodded her head and then closed her eyes again.

I ran to my jacket, fiddling in the pockets to find a group of four pictures that Max and I took in the photo booth at the mall. Tears slipped down my dirty cheeks, dropping on to the picture. I quickly wiped it away and tried to calmly walk back into the family room.

"I have to call the Sheriff." I mumbled as I handed her the pictures.

"I'll find them, Liz." She looked at the pictures and then up at me.

"I know." I began to cry again, this time harder as I tried my best to make it to the phone in the kitchen. "Sheriff, she's awake." I said into the cordless phone.

"Right, Liz…we found something…bring Isabel out here. She may be able to tell us more then we know." He then hung up, forcing me to do the same.

"No!" Isabel screamed again, this time louder. As I ran into the family room I saw her collapsed on the floor, her hair draping over her face. "He has Max!" She breathed, slowly and unsteadily.

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know!"

"Where?" I quickly asked.

"I don't know." She shook her head, angry at herself.

"We'll…we'll get them Isabel, Valenti needs us, can you make it down there?" I asked, trying to help her up off of the floor.

She nodded her head, her hands trembling as she put her body weight onto mine. I helped her into Valenti's truck and quickly searched for the keys.

"What did you see?" I asked, a few minutes after we left the house.

"Michael." She mumbled her hands against her throbbing head. "He was alone."

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know." She responded, shaking her head. "In some kind of forest like area…it's not in Roswell."

"And…did you see…" I slowly began to ask, glancing over at her.

"Just for a second. I know that they have something to do with this." She looked out the window, running her hand through her hair. "I keep trying to remember something, some kind of hint, but all I can think of is that Tess didn't seem as scared as we were…" She mumbled, her words trailing off as she rested her head on the seat. I watched the road, the sun setting and the darkness overwhelming the empty streets.

Max would be sitting in the backseat, leaning forward and putting his head in between the two seats. He would be giving directions or quicker ways to get there. He would assure me at the slow and silent moments that it would be okay and that Isabel will get better and we'll find the others. I would watch him out of the corner of my eye, waiting for some look of relief sweep over him, there wouldn't be one until everyone was safe.

Isabel bolted forward, breathing heavily and sharp. I swerved to the side of the road and looked over at her. She was trying to catch her breath, looking at me, trying to explain something.

"They took us…"

"Who?" I quickly asked.

"I've never seen them before…but they destroyed the Granalith and took Tess…that's all I remember." Her breathing was cutting off and she was trying to get out everything hidden in her mind, but it seemed like that was all she could remember.

Pulling up to the Jetta I spotted Maria who ran over to me, collapsing in my arms.

"Look." She pulled up a green knit cap. "Michael took this before he left today. He put it in his pocket…Liz, they had to have done something to actually force it out of his pocket…they…they could have beat him or tore his cloths or-"

"Maria…you have to calm down, alright? Michael will be fine. He knows how to handle this kind of stuff." I tried to calm her, but at that point I could almost feel the pain that was reflected off of Isabel in the car.

"Where's is she?" Valenti asked.

"In the car," I turned around and pointed at the car. I saw the passenger door swinging open and the seat empty. "Isabel?" I yelled, rushing past the car to see her twenty feet ahead of me.

"Isabel!" Valenti yelled.

"They were here." She mumbled as we rushed over to her.

"Who?" Maria asked.

"You need to sit down, Isabel." Valenti took her by the shoulders as she struggled away.

"He hit him, throwing him to the ground." She gasped. "He threw Tess against that rock, then reached for Max's head. He was kneeling…right there…struggling, he was struggling and they all pressed their hands on his head…but they weren't hands…they put us in a car…" Isabel stopped, rushing around the area, trying to remember anything else.

"Oh my—Liz!" Maria screamed, rushing up next to me. Valenti shined his flashlight over to the ground to a bag, bulging with objects. Kyle was quick to reach it, tearing it open. From it glowed multi-colored rocks, different shapes and sizes, sporadic amount of lights reflecting off of them.

It was silent. No one spoke, but searched for the source of the object that lay in front of us. All we knew was that it wasn't put there on accident.

A sudden bolt of energy flew through the group, forcing us all to the ground. A hole was formed in the ground between us, our group quickly emerging from the deteriorating area. It was low, but the bottom of it was viewable as we stood around it. It had undecipherable inscription on the walls. After the dust had deteriorated into the air, I saw a figure on the bottom of the floor, motionless. I glanced at Maria, who with a petrified look on her face began to shake, tears forcing themselves out of her as she backed away.

"Maria! It may not be Michael…we have to find out. Please…you have to help me." I reached for her arm.

"It's not Michael." Isabel mumbled, leaning forward.

Maria looked at me, an expression of relief flooding through her.

"Who is it?" Kyle asked, preparing to look himself.

"It can't be." Valenti shined his flashlight to the bottom of the small pit.

"It's Alex." I sighed, and for only an instant it was quiet as we all tried our best to comprehend how he got here and why he was here and more likely then not, we realized we would never figure out. All we knew, was that he was down there and whether he was safe or not, it wasn't a car accident.

Kyle slid down the steep side of the pit and landed next to the body. He stood there momentarily, debating on whether or not to touch him. Lightly putting his hand on his arm he rolled him over. Alex began to turn, making coughing noises, gasping for air.

I tried to smile as Maria attacked me with a hug. I wasn't with it enough to feel if the hug was of excitement or happiness or of just plain relief. I turned to her as tears covered her cheeks.

She laughed, allowing us both to explode in giggles. Sliding down the sides of the wall we hit the ground, falling a few times before we reached Alex, attacking him with hug, forcing him to lie back on the ground. He muffled a laugh, returning our hugs, our love and for the first time I felt a surge of assurance that this day wouldn't end horribly.

He saw Isabel standing above the pit and slowly stood up, uneasily, stumbling to get out. Valenti reached down to help him out, Kyle helping from the bottom.

Alex walked over to Isabel as she cried, her hand held against her mouth trying to silence the sobs.

"I thought you were…"

"I know, and I'm sorry you ever have to think that." He hugged her, tightening his grip as she released herself in his arms, letting go of everything, allowing him to hold her.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I know." He whispered.

"What is that?" Maria asked in disgust, looking over at an oddly shaped rock, the sides bulging out as mold and moss grew on random parts.

I leaned forward, gently moving my fingers over it to see if it was what it looked like. Without another step the rocks demolished, opening to a tunnel a small blue glow cascading the area. It grew bigger by each step we took closer.

"Dad!" Kyle yelled, cupping his mouth with his hands.

Valenti looked down and saw the tunnel, nodding his head he rushed to his truck to get a few more flashlights.

"What is it?" Isabel asked, her hand locked with Alex's.

"A tunnel." I mumbled.

Entering it, the air was cold and moist unlike the desert weather. The tunnel was smaller then normal height and for a quite a few feet we had to duck in order to make it through. The air became thicker once the walls became higher and I couldn't help but look everywhere for some sign of alien life that would explain where Max would be.

Michael would have wanted to split up, look in every direction for Max and Tess. He would have suggested the humans return to the cars and only the aliens continuing the search…Maria would have been quick to disagree, as would Alex but I knew that we would only cause congestion.

We walked to an area where there were four tunnels we could enter. Unsure of what to do, Isabel stood next to the first one.

"Maybe you could try and find where they are…" Maria suggested.

"Okay…" Isabel nodded her head and then sat down and pulled out the small picture of Max and I. Alex sat next to her, putting his arm around. She closed her eyes, escaping into the dream-walk.

She was gone for a while and it wasn't until then that I noticed how weak and tired Alex was. He had been locked in the cave for a while and he probably hadn't had food in a few days. I began to approach him but before I could, Isabel sat up, gasping for air.

"They're here." She stood up and reached for Alex's hand. He tried to stand, but he couldn't seem to find the energy. Wrapping an arm around him, Kyle supported his weight before a word was spoken.

"Where to?" He asked.

"I'm not sure," Isabel twisted around, trying to pick a hall to escape in.

"Wait, so they have all three of them." Maria asked, standing over near the third tunnel.

"I only saw Max." She sighed, her hands trembling. Alex began to cough, trying to stay conscious.

"He's going out quickly, what are we supposed to do, Isabel?" Kyle asked.

"I don't know!" She cried again, turning around in circles.

"Let's try the third one." She rushed towards it picking up the pace as quickly as possible.

The walls were beginning to blend together we were walking so fast. Kyle and Valenti were both supporting Alex now. Maria and I were bound together, trying to remember somehow where we were going so we wouldn't get lost on the way back…if we were coming back.

"He's gone…we have to stop and rest." Valenti rested Alex, unconscious and sick against the wall.

"Alex," Isabel wiped her hand against his cheek.

"He'll be alright, he just needs a doctor." Valenti tried to catch his breath.

"As soon as we find Max he can heal him."

I winced; I had begun to wonder if we would ever find Max. I knew at that moment that if Isabel was sure we would find him then we would.

"Kyle, go with them…we'll wait here until you come back." Sheriff slowly set Alex on the ground as he sat down next to him.

"I want to stay with Alex," Maria mumbled, looking over at me. "Find Michael, Liz. Please." She begged, giving me a quick hug and then walking over to Alex. She turned around and looked at me, as if she wanted to send some kind of reminder to make sure I came back too. I smiled, nodded my head and tried to keep up with Isabel's pace. Kyle stood next to me silent.

"They've been here." Isabel stopped and looked back at us.

"What do you mean, they have been here?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can feel it…they aren't far." She began to slow down, her sickness catching up to her.

I began to get that knot in my stomach, the kind that makes you think you're going to throw up, but in reality you know you won't.

It came to the point where I could almost feel Max. I could feel him next to me, begging me to continue on and find him because all I wanted was for one more chance to be in his arms. I'd almost lost him once, I wasn't ready to lose him again.

"Liz!" Kyle yelled. I realized how quickly I had been walking and how far ahead I was of the other two. Turning around I saw Isabel, precipitation covering her cheeks as she laid on the dirt, struggling to stay awake.

"What happened?" I asked, my voice cracking at the top.

"She just collapsed. Why…why did she just collapse?" I could see the fear in his eyes and I knew what was going to have to happen.

"Listen, Liz." Kyle situated Isabel so her head was resting against him. "You have to continue on, you know Max…I know that you can feel him or…or something like that, and if either of us were to go, it would be you…I wouldn't be of any help." I shook my head and felt the urge of tears.

"I can't do it, Kyle." I whispered.

"Liz, you have to. I know you can do it." It was quiet for a second. "Think of all the guy's done for you, Liz. He risked his life to save you, the least you could do is return the favor." For the first time I looked at Kyle and saw how much he really understood and what a show he put on for everyone. He knew what I was going through without me even saying a word.

"Stay right there." I stood up and began to run, faster then I've ever run in my life.

Max would have been jogging in front of me, stopping every so often to check the coast and see what he was up against. When he did stop, he would put out his arm in protection telling me not to go any farther. When we reached the spot where he knew he would have to risk his life he would grip my shoulders and tell me he loves me. Then he would put his hands on my cheeks and kiss me as if it was goodbye and then reach for my hand and guide me through out the area. Through all of this he would never leave my side.

As I ran I past a small symbol engraved on the top of the wall. I stopped, looking around for some kind of entrance that it could be leading me to. I rested against the opposite wall, trying to catch my breath.

"Max, if you can hear me…please, tell me where to go. I need you now more than ever and I need to know where you are." I brushed my hair away from my face and then walked over to the symbol reaching up to touch it the wall caved in and formed a small area. It was empty with only a rock sitting in the left corner, a blanket covering it. Walking in, the wall closed behind me and forced me to stay in the small room. I sat on the rock, patiently waiting for Max to pull through because I knew he would. I could still remember the time when he was in New York City and Isabel helped me to find him and to alert him of the danger. Perhaps he could do the same for me, show me the danger.

I closed my eyes, concentrating on Max. After many frustrating tries I pulled out the other three pictures of Max and I. I smiled at him, moving my fingers slowly over his face. I closed my eyes again, concentrating on his dark brown eyes. The way his mouth slightly curved under when he was deep in thought, his hair that was always neatly lying on his head, his noise and ears.

I saw a room covered in a dark moss, light coming from the top of the walls allowing only a minimum amount of luminosity to fill the room. He was struggling to break free against the wall; his eyes were bloodshot, bruises covering his face and arms. His hair was cut short; the clothes that covered his body were black. Tess was in the corner, tied up against womb looking object. She was struggling for something. A man was in the other corner; his back turned towards me, frustrated with something I wasn't able to see.

Waking up I grabbed the wall, throwing my arms out and standing up, touching every part of the wall that I could to break free from the small room. I had no idea how I was going to save them, all I knew was that I had to. The rock slowly moved, allowing only a small opening room enough for only one. I let out a long sigh, preparing myself.

Max would go first, then I would.

I waited for a few minutes and then slid into it, allowing the bumpy and rough ground to trail me down. I entered a larger room than the last and looked around at buttons and clocks, stations and random symbols placed everywhere. There was a small glass, tinted and broken in the corner. I saw a man walking around. The room was brighter in there then it was in here. Walking towards it I saw Max just how I had before, against the wall, struggling and beaten.

"What is this?" A voice said. It sounded like he was right behind but whirling around I saw nothing.

"Who are you?" I asked, leaning up against something.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Soon the walls began to fade and then disappear until I was in the actual room. I caught Max's eyes, trying to force a smile.

"You're the one, aren't you?" He asked. He was old, a mustache covering his lip as his gray hair was beginning to deteriorate. "You kept Max from returning home. You kept him here, when where he needed to be was at home…protecting his planet." He was circling me now, each word hitting me harder.

"No…he didn't even know." I shook my head.

"You know that's not true." He stopped and leaned towards my ear. "Why are you here? Are you dumb enough to think that you can do anything to help? You can't save anyone in this room Liz Parker. You can't even save yourself now; you're good as dead. But first, you need to say your good byes." With a swipe of his hand I was in front of Max, his eyes bulging with a bruise.

"Max." I whispered, my bottom lip trembling.

"Don't give in," He tried to say, his eyes beginning to brighten.

"I love you." I whispered.

He nodded his head.

"And to your competition, aren't I right?" With another hand motion I was next to Tess.

"Why did you come and not send someone who could help?" She looked up at me.

"I'll do my best." I mumbled. "Who are you?" I asked, looking at him.

"That's not how it works." He shook his head and threw his arm out and on the wall appears a large timer. "In only a short while you will all be dead. Max and Tess will be with me on our way home."

"No!" With all that was left Max yelled.

"Oh yes, Max. Though I am sorry…I'm sure Liz would be quite the lover…but would you know? You've never even tried her on for size…you did choose Tess after all, didn't you?" He looked over at me, his eyes eating their way into me. "Maybe I'll take her on a little ride myself."

"Stop!" Max screamed.

"No, you won't ever touch me or Max or Tess again!" I felt the urge of tears overwhelms me but I pushed it away.

"Oh what a mistake that was." He threw me against the wall, forcing me to slide to the floor in pain. I couldn't feel my side as my head began to throb.

"What do you want?" Max barely spoke.

"I wanted you to come back, I wanted you to be a loyal king but you were too busy with humans. You got too attached and that answer isn't good enough for me." He hit me again, sending a built of shock through me. I began to cry, but no tears appeared. I couldn't move and there I lay, lifeless on the ground wondering how long the timer was set for and when it would go off.

"You don't understand who I am, do you Max? I'm the ruler of all of the planets, yours, theirs and mine. They're all mine. It's my duty to make sure they are all kept in tact. So there are wars, which family doesn't have rivalry? But you Max, you have disobeyed for too long. Therefore I am forced to allow my first choice to take over your bride and your country. You won't suffer for much longer Max. In due time you will be gone and I will return with only Thalassa…the others can remain here and suffer, I don't care. I have a whole new universe planned out up there and the last thing I need now is for you and your little lust factor to get in the way." Another bolt was sent my way, this time harder. I blacked out for seconds, realizing I couldn't move at all.

I could hear Tess cry, Max yell and the man laugh.

"Who are you?" Tess clenches her teeth.

"My name is Prentice. I'm noble and righteous. I know all and see all."

"Who is this leader…that's taking over?" Max struggled.

"Tuyen, also very wise…I'm sure you will learn to respect him." He walked near Tess, slipping his fingers down her cheek. "Now, is everyone ready to leave?"

"Not quite." A voice said from behind us, throwing waves of energy and shock slicing through every object in the room. It threw Prentice across the room and against the wall, hitting it hard forcing his body to fold into convulsions.

I still couldn't move and I could feel myself getting lost inside of the force he had put upon me.

"Liz," I faintly heard a voice say. I felt arms wrap around me, scooping me up into his arms. "Run." The voice said.

Prentice wasn't quick to agree and froze the room with his powers, angrily approaching us.

"Michael, I thought you were dead." He hissed. "Well, anyway, you will be shortly."

Suddenly an array of multi colors flew across the room silencing everything and I felt like I had stopped breathing for those few seconds. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe and I felt like everything had been sucked out of the room. Prentice reached for Tess, gripping her arm as he began to melt into the atmosphere. She didn't struggle, she didn't cry, she just continued on. The earth below us began to shake, the walls moving in as pieces of rock hit the ground next to us. I still could not feel my body as I was set down. I saw Michael lean over me, pressing his hand against me.

"You'll be okay." He mumbled. I got dizzy, my eyes fluttered and then I sat up, Max's hand reaching out for me.

"We have to go." He pulled me up and I felt every bit of energy back into me. Max, however, was stumbling along as the debris was falling around us. Struggling to escape we rushed out of the small cave, eager to alert the others.

"Where are they?" Michael asked.

"Um, somewhere in the halls…I'm not sure which one…Isabel is hurt and so is Alex."

"Alex?" Max's eyes grew big. I put my arm around him, trying to help support his weight.

"Let's take this tunnel," Michael yelled, looking back at us.

I ran as fast as I could, feel the earth shake underneath me made it a struggle. I had no time to think of what was going on or who was in my arms, the only thing I had time to consider was the fact that I had to get Max out of the there as soon as I possible.

"Kyle, run!" Michael yelled. I echoed Michael, trying to get Kyle's attention as he gently scooped Isabel in his arms and ran down the tight hall.

When we approached the others they were halfway out of the tunnel.

Max stopped, pushing my in front of him so that we could both fit in through the tiny tunnel. I knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the pace but I knew that I looked behind me I would trip and lesson our chance to get out all together.

"Max!" I yelled, praying that he would respond.

"I'm right behind you." He forced out, struggling to keep his strength.

I felt his hand press against my back as he guided me out of the tunnel and onto the dusty ground. The stars were bright, filling the entire sky. I could hardly see a large empty black pit that wasn't filled with stars.

Running as quick as we possibly could we turned around to watch the ground fade into the normal desert land that we had driven over so many times.

"It's over," Michael sighed. It was quiet, no one moved. I looked over at Max whose bruises looked even worse in the light. Maria rushed towards Michael and wrapped her arms around him. He nearly rested his entire weight on her out of relief. She still held his green cap in her left hand.

"You're hurt." I whispered. He looked over at me, nodding his head.

"Is everyone okay?" Valenti asked.

"Not something that can't be fixed…" Michael spoke up.

"Let's head on home." He responded and wrapped his arm around Kyle.

Walking into Valenti's house, Max stopped me at the doorway.

"Liz, I want to thank you."

"Max-"

"No, you saved our lives…I'm not sure what would have happened if you hadn't come."

"I guess I just felt like returning the favor." I smiled.

He grinned.

"Right." He gently put his hands on my face and brought my lips to his and softly kissed them. Only once and then he pulled away and walked into the room with the others.

"Max." Isabel stood up and gave him a hug, bringing her into his arms Max held her. "Thank God you're alright."

"Are you okay?" Max asked. "And Michael? What happened?" He asked, sitting on the couch next to Alex.

"I don't know…all I know is that when I woke up in that room and I was all alone…there was no way I was going to just let it go. I haven't thought of exactly what it was like when we came out of the pods…but tonight, for the first time I had to relive that." He looked at the ground, forcing the tears away as Maria wrapped her arm around him, kissing his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Isabel?" Max asked.

She nodded.

"I was so scared that you were all dead."

"We found her by the side of the road around six…" Maria spoke up.

"How did you find us?" Max asked, slowly.

"How _did_ you find them, Liz?" Kyle looked over at me. I sat down next to him prepared to give my speech of some kind of alien/human contact once again.

"I remembered when Isabel had shown me how to get a hold of Max when he was in New York…so I tried it…"

"But how…you're human." Maria shook her head in disbelief.

"I had no choice, I was locked in a room and I had to get a hold of Max somehow…I'm not sure how, but I saw him and he showed me where he was…"

"Do you think it was because Max healed you?" Maria asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged.

"But we're all safe now, that's what matters." Max smiled at me.

"What about your world, Max? If you killed him and he was the ruler of everything, then someone has to go there and build it up the way it should be built." It killed me to say each word, but I knew it had to happen.

"…and Tess is gone." Valenti spoke. He was standing behind us against the wall, his jacket still pressed against his body.

"Tess betrayed us. She had this all planned out…she just didn't think we would struggle the way we did. She wanted to return home more than all of us. She had contact with those on our planet and she didn't tell us. She knew what she was doing the whole time. She knew that if she got pregnant I would become more attached and feel the need to be a father and go with her."

"And Alex?" I said, looking over at him. He opened his eyes, raising his head from resting on Isabel's lap.

"He was taken over by aliens."

"Excuse me?" Maria asked.

"Abducted is the actual way of putting it." Michael nodded his head.

Alex was motionless on the couch. Isabel tried to console him, but he looked pale and drained both physically and mentally.

"I'll tell you what we need to do, we need to take him to a doctor." Valenti poured a glass of water for the victims in the room.

"We can't do that." Kyle stated, although his voice reasoned that he wanted it as well.

"Something doesn't make sense." Max moved next to me. I looked at him, every time wincing from the marks that ordained his face.

"The room." Michael whispered.

"The room was filled with color and Prentice disappeared with Tess. Why did he take her?" Max asked the room and himself. I suddenly felt distant from the man I had just risked my life to save. Prentice's words ran over in my head. He had chosen her over me.

"She used a mind warp." Isabel suddenly concluded. "She saved us in replace for herself."

It was quiet throughout the entire room. Maria slid closer to Michael and tightened her grip around his shoulder.

"Where did they take you, Alex?" Isabel was stroking his hand, delicately touching the one she had lost.

"I don't remember." He shook his head, turning from side to side. His forehead began to drip with perspiration and his eyes closed.

"We have to do something." I spoke up. "We have to save what's left of us."

"And let go of what was lost?" Max looked at me daringly.

"I didn't say that, Max."

"Will we ever see her again?" Max asked Isabel more than anyone else.

"Doesn't anyone see it? She is the reason why everything backfired. She was a part of this." Maria shouted, throwing her fist onto the couch.

"You don't know that, Maria!" Kyle retorted.

"I know what I saw when she was here. Everything points to a set up."

"Maria, just a second…shh..." Michael attempted to silence her.

"Doesn't anyone else see? Look at Alex, he is practically unconscious over there and we thought he was dead. If it wasn't him, then someone else died in that car accident and we had a funeral. Alex Whitman has come back from the dead, but the problem is…someone thought they could keep his death a secret and cover their tracks well enough—"

"It was other aliens, I saw them. You weren't even there." Michael starred at her in disbelief at her outrage.

"But then tell me Michael, where is Tess now?" Maria's voice was deadly and she starred at Michael until he had to look away.

"This can't be happening." I stood up, looking around the room at the people I had just said goodbye to. I felt nauseous and furious all at the same time.

"Liz," Max began.

"Does anyone else not find it a bit weird that we thought Alex was dead and now he is alive?"

"Goodness Liz, can't you just take a rest from examining it and just be happy?" Isabel shouted over my tantrum. I collapsed next to Alex and rested my head on his sunken shoulder. He was barely awake and however much he was, he was hardly coherent.

"Did Maria sing at my funeral?" Alex mumbled.

"Of course I did." Maria wiped at her face, dismissing any sign of tears.

"Thanks." He smiled and looked at Valenti. "Can I sleep somewhere? I don't feel like going home just yet to tell my parents I'm back from the dead." He said it so freely and I was scared. What had happened to him and how long had he been under ground? Valenti immediately found something for him to rest on along with a few Tylenol. We all dispersed into different conversations. Isabel aided Alex every step he could take, refusing to leave his side despite the gash in her arm and the marks covering her face.

"I am trying so hard to be happy about this, Max…I just can't seem to find out why it all happened."

"Do you really need an answer for everything?" Max stood in front of me. He gathered a handful of my hair and let his fingers rest against it. "I don't need a reason as to why I get to be with you again because all I know is that I will never let you out of my sight again, Liz. I promise."

"Do you remember those dreams?" Alex barely got out, as he lay flat next to Isabel. She gathered a blanket around him and positioned herself close.

"Which ones?" She smiled for the first time since they had returned to Valenti's.

"After I died and you were sleeping. Do you remember when I told you I loved you? I told you not to blame yourself for what had happened, do you remember?"

"Alex how did you…" She shook her head uncomfortably.

"It was part of the trance they put me in…they forced me to do it. I was something different, Isabel. I wasn't like you or Max or Michael…I wasn't good, whatever I was. I lied to you and made you believe I was dead, but I didn't lie about loving you." He faded quickly, letting his heavy eyes gradually close. "Thanks for not giving up on me." He barely spoke.

Isabel began to weep against his shoulder. She sobbed in the memory of what she thought she had lost and out of joy of what she had retrieved. She fell asleep crying, the dust from the road still covering her body. Max walked in to see her curled up next to Alex. I trailed behind, not wanting to let Max out of my sight.

"Isabel," Max gently nudged her, kneeling down beside her. "I need to talk to you."

I lingered by the doorway and tried to imagine how the evening would have ended if I had never found Max. I would have gone home, eaten frozen macaroni and cheese and gone to bed empty.

"Liz," Maria walked up behind me. I was startled and turned around in panic. "Relax, it's over…it's all over." She gathered me in a hug and tried to comfort whatever emotion I wasn't showing. "They're here. They're all back."

"No they're not." I bit my bottom lip. She led me out of the doorway and into the family room that was now dim with lights. Kyle was asleep on the couch and Michael was on a cot Valenti had laid out. He was curled together in a way I had never seen him. "Don't you get it, Maria? This changed them completely. Everything they put their hope into and all that they thought would be the answer just denied them. They didn't go home, but rather returned to the life they had wanted to leave behind. We got Alex, but if he doesn't see a doctor I don't know how long we will."

"Listen to yourself, Liz…you're talking as if their souls were taken. They are just a bit shook up, that's all. Being nearly murdered by an alien does qualify for a bit of exhaustion." She paused and turned to the side. She crossed her arms and laughed sarcastically. "Nearly murdered by an alien? What's the matter with me, Liz? It's like I fell right back into that trance Michael had me in before he left me. They chose to leave, Liz…and we're choosing to jump right back into the danger we lived in before."

"Liz," Max interrupted. "I need to borrow the Jetta."

"No, wait…shouldn't you be asking me?" Maria held up a defensive hand.

"Well, whoever…Isabel and I want to go and see what is left at the Granolith. Where's Michael?"

"He's sleeping like you should be doing!" Maria retorted.

"I'll wake him up." Max looked over us at the sleeping body in the corner.

"No! Max, you need to rest…this is a shock for everyone, okay? Not just you…you can look in the morning."

"And risk being seen? Liz, you can either try to stop me or come along, but we're going."

"Max, please. Don't go out tonight." I starred at him as he barely looked back at me. "Max." I reached for his arm and gently rested my hand upon it. "Please don't leave me again." I pleaded. Within seconds he engulfed his arms around my petite body cradling what was left of any strength I had. I fell apart in those arms, sobbing against his body. He held me long enough for me to see flashes of what he had just gone through.

Being tortured by mind games, holding onto helpless hope, his fear of leaving Roswell, I saw the pain he felt when he said goodbye to me yet realizing that Tess held his future. Being captured by something and then everything went dark.

"Max," I reached for his face and rested my hand between his cheek and his jaw. I felt a fresh moistness gather in the palm of my hand. I hugged him closer as I realized as much as I needed his company at that moment he needed mine.

We fell asleep on the floor in Tess' old bedroom. I had a weird feeling the entire time we were in the room and wanted desperately to leave. I woke up early and took a shower before everyone else had woken up. My first instinct was to wake up Alex so I could talk with him and give him back his bass guitar. I wanted to go to his parents and to my own to assure them that everything was okay.

When I walked into the kitchen I realized everyone else seemed to have the same idea. It was as if they were all trying to catch up at the same time though everything felt as though it was going in slow motion.

There still wasn't an answer regarding Alex's return. Tess and Max's baby had disappeared, however and we had no real logic as to why. I watched Max eat. His mind was bogged with analogies and theories of what had happened. I desperately wanted him to forget about the day before and all he had been through. Alex approached me and wrapped his arm around me.

"It is a little weird, isn't it Liz? No one is asking you to accept it so quickly." He was reading my thoughts just like he used to.

"It's not that, Alex." I turned my back to the room. "I had it all figured out. I was convinced that an alien had killed you, but nothing made sense. Why did you come back after you were in Sweden? Were you ever in Sweden?"

"You know I wasn't, Liz. However, let me make one thing clear. When I came back after Sweden and lived those couple of months alongside all of you it was completely me. I promise." He paused as if trying to word what he was going to say next. "But when they took me again and forced me to decode that stupid book again I realized that there was nothing left in me to give. Remember that day when you and Maria were in my room and I was talking with Isabel?"

I nodded, my eyes filling with restless tears.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't continue it anymore, Liz. I gave up and in return they took my life." He stopped talking and watched as I wept in front of him. He engulfed me in a hug and cradled my trembling body. "We'll get through this, Liz. We always do."

"Tell me one thing, Alex." I whispered so only he could hear. "Did Tess have a part in it?"

"Yes she did, Liz. She was the one who abducted me, but she also had no choice. It was her duty to her planet, she always told me. She was just trying to survive…just how she always was."

I tightened my grip on him.

"Alex?" Isabel said a few feet away. "Do you want something to eat?" She moved closer as I let go, wiping at my face.

"I'm starving. Do we have any corn flakes?" A small grin appeared on his face.

I looked for Max and found him by the window. I approached him curiously yet attempting to distract him from his own thoughts.

"You want breakfast?" I reached for his hand. He winced and pulled away.

"I can't believe I thought I loved her, Liz. I trusted her. I betrayed you. How can you take me back?" He looked over at me desperately. "I thought I would never see you again." He gathered me quickly into his arms and hugged as if the reality of the situation had just hit him. "I am so sorry." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter, Max. The only thing that matters is that—"

"Wait, tell me, Liz…why did you…why did pretend like you slept with Kyle?" He pulled away and kept his hands on my shoulders. "Did you want me to believe it?"

"Max," I thought of the best way to tell him. I thought of the future and if it could end up the way I was warned it would.

"Why, Liz?"

"Wait, how powerful is Tess' mind warp?"

"What?" He shook his head, confused with my question.

"How powerful is it Max? How long could she keep a mind warp?"

"Only a couple of minutes…maybe thirty minutes at the most. Why?"

I recalled the night before in the cave and how real the colors and brightness had felt and been. I would have never believed it was a mind warp until Isabel suggested it.

"Tess mind warped me and sent a future Max to tell me to…" I caught me breath, fighting back tears. "To convince me to make you fall out of love with me." I stammered.

He let go of my shoulders and let his arms fall to his sides.

"He was there, Max just as real as you are in front of me now. I believed it was you. He told me about the future and what would happen…he said aliens would take over the world in the future. He warned me that Tess would leave and the four of you together were critical for your survival…of course." I took a breath. "But he told me that with the four of your powers were stronger and if you weren't all there, everything would fall apart."

"That's impossible. Nasado told us we always had the chance to advance our gifts and we don't even realize the potential we have as aliens. Yes, we were a unit, but…"

"But nothing, Max. Tess is gone now and she is the one that drove herself away."

"It doesn't matter now, Liz. She lied to you." He moved closer to me. "You are my destiny, Liz. I knew that the day in the desert. I knew that the day that I healed you at the Crash Down…it's you I want, Liz. No one else." He whispered and then leaned forward to kiss me.

"Can we go to Phoenix?" I mumbled.

"What?" He really smiled for the first time since we reunited.

"Well, it's just…it's something that I have dreamed about since I met…since Tess mind warped me. Vegas and then Phoenix, that's what he told me."

"He told you we were married in Vegas?" Max let go and starred at me. A smile grew on every corner of his lips until it burst forth the way it always did.

"Yeah, well…what does he know, right?" I laughed slightly. "Max, when I said I loved you, but didn't want to die for you I was lying. I would die for you."

"And you almost did today, Liz." He kissed me. When he pulled away his thoughts had shifted slightly. "Tess is pregnant with my son, Liz. I need to save him, but I can't do it without you."

"But she betrayed you." I started.

He nodded and let go of his hold on me.

"Max, we need to talk. Why you two get some breakfast?" Isabel smiled gently. When we all sat at Valenti's dining room table I couldn't have imagined the setting better than it already was. I felt Max's fingers brush mine as we passed food and began to eat. Valenti sat at the head of the table, Kyle on his right and Maria on his left. Alex and Maria talked as if no time had passed. I caught her starring at him a lot, however, and I knew that her thoughts were the same as mine. It was bizarre really. Our best friend had come back to us and for how long we didn't know. Isabel felt a whole different world of emotions. Her face swelled with tears whenever Alex made her laugh. Out of the entire group Alex appeared to be the most at peace with the situation. The rest of us appeared impatient and anxious about what would happen next. I caught Max's eyes from across the table as he looked at me and smiled softly.

"So what all did I miss while I was away?" Alex asked. The silence was deafening and Valenti was the first to speak.

"Hell." He decided on.

We all concurred and waited for Alex's response.

"I'm sorry." He surprised all of us with his response.

"For what? Alex you have nothing to be sorry about." Isabel quickly assured him.

"No, but I do. I let go of all of you because I was tired of it. I gave up on you. On figuring out the aliens codes and gave up on life. You all risked everything to figure out what had happened…and you also listened to lies. Look, all I want to say is that I'm sorry for making life hell. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Tess when I had the chance. I am thinking that would have saved us a lot of problems."

"Could you though? I mean, did you realize it when we were all together?"

"No, of course not. But there were moments when I knew it, but couldn't word it."

"So what happens now, Max?" Isabel looked at her brother. "What happens if they come back for us?"

"I don't know." Max mumbled. "We can't keep running."

"But we all know nothing about our lives is normal. I'd rather run than face what I did yesterday." Michael spoke. He looked at Maria and reached for her hand under the table. "Where do we go? Do we wait for them to find us or to we separate?"

"No." I quickly injected. "We can't do that." Fear began to fill my body. "We have to stay together."

"Liz is right. Without Tess we're no longer the royal four. If anything should happen we need to be as close to each other as possible to aid each other's powers."

"But we're looking at the bigger picture here, Maxwell. As of today there is no war and if we had not all been here in Roswell for Tess to find us none of this would have happened."

"So what are you saying? You want to move to the four corners of the USA or something?" Kyle stopped eating and pushed his plate away.

"No, not you. Just us." Michael's eyes paced from Isabel to Max and back again.

"That's not a good idea." Alex spoke up. We all starred at him. It hit me hard that he knew more about all of this than any of the people at the table. "What's left of the Royal Four needs to stay together. Your lives depend on it." He looked at Isabel.

"So that settles it. We're staying in Roswell." Isabel responded, reaching for Alex's hand.

"Or we could go somewhere else."

"Wait a second, think about your futures and your families. As of right now your parents think you and Max are at school. They don't know anything yet and won't unless you decide you need to leave." Valenti said.

"We won't have much of a future if we don't save it." Michael stated matter-of-factly.

"What kind of future is it to be on the run?" Max spoke up, yet looking directly at the table.

It was silent at the table as we all looked at each other, trying to determine the future.

"Well whatever it is I'm going with you." Maria stammered yet firmly spoke. I looked at her, my eyes widening. What was she saying?

"Maria," I began.

"No, you know what Liz? I don't care anymore. Nothing else matters but Michael. I thought you were dead Michael and now that I know you're not…I'm not going anywhere without you. If you leave Roswell, so do I."

"It will just weigh us down." Michael sighed, debating on whether or not to speak to the whole table. "I know this has been hard…on all of us." He began. Max's jaw clenched as he debated on whether or not to speak. I gently squeezed his hand, assuring him to talk. "We love you…I love you, Maria." He looked over at her. "But I am done asking you to risk your life for me." He fought back tears, moving his food around his plate. "Alex was nearly killed by one of us and who knows what might have happened yesterday."

"That's right Michael," Maria said. "But who knows what would have happened to you if we hadn't of been there."

"She's right." Max interrupted. I smiled and moved closer to him. "We have to stay together. Whether or not it's safe…it's right."

"How can you be so sure? Are you willing to risk losing Liz?" Michael asked.

"Whether I risk it or it happens it doesn't matter. She's safe right now and I know we…we will all do everything in our power to make sure it stays that way."

Isabel began to cry as Alex attempted to sooth her. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face.

"I am so scared." She trembled.

"Isabel, look at me. Just look at me for a second." Alex wrapped his arms around her. Valenti stood up to get a drink of water for her. I looked at each face around the table and tried to decipher what they must be thinking. I hadn't even begun to dissect what my own head was saying. "I'm here, Isabel. Everything is going to be okay." Alex continued.

"What now, Max?" I asked him.

"We have to keep going. We have to keep living."

"What about…everything else?"

"We let it go." He answered. "We have to let it all go until it comes up again. There's no use to live in fear."

"I agree." Maria nodded. "Will you take me home?" She looked at Michael.

"Here's what we'll do." Max suddenly stood up and put his hand on the table. Everyone grew silent, even Isabel, as we awaited instructions from the leader. A huge part of me feared what he was going to say and feared that we would be directed to investigate more of what could have possibly happened. "We'll sleep this afternoon…spend time together and tomorrow we go to school. We'll spend the summer together and next year we'll graduate together…after that…we're on our own. We make our own decisions." He looked at me and reached for my hand. "Maybe we could take another trip to Vegas."

Maria stood up too and looked at Michael.

"So there's no separation we should be preparing ourselves for."

"Nothing that isn't natural." Michael handed her a jacket and guided her out of the room. "Thanks for breakfast." He nodded at Valenti.

"I'm glad that was your conclusion." Valenti approached Max a few minutes later.

"Yeah, it looks like we'll need your help a little while longer to get us out of the trouble we seem to find ourselves in." Max smiled and shook his hand.

"It's still an honor, Max. Always will be."

When I left Valenti' that day I left with Max. We spent the rest of the school year inseparable. It was a challenge to uncover the mystery of Alex's sudden return, but somehow we did it. Somehow we made it through a summer. Alex and Isabel were together since the day we found him motionless in the pit. Our senior year was spent full of adventure, mistakes and joy. After graduation the following year Max and I planned a trip to Vegas. I called Isabel, Alex, Michael and Maria and they met us for the reception we had dreamed. We met in a dive outside of Phoenix and spent the whole night dancing and singing. We even had our wedding dance to I Shall Believe while everyone lay exhausted around us. We had determined our own destinies and nothing stood in the way.


End file.
